


Special Delivery

by antigravityofyou



Category: STARSET (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigravityofyou/pseuds/antigravityofyou
Summary: Ron and his twin brother were separated as children and lost all contact. How will it all play out when they finally reunite after all these years?
Kudos: 1





	1. Secret Unveiled

"They said he's supposed to be released today."

"Who?"  
  
"The workers. They just called me a few minutes ago."  
  
"I thought since he's not a minor they don't have to tell you?"  
  
"I guess they wanted to be safe. He's not right, after all."  
  
"I know that, Colleetta."  
  
"We have to tell him."  
  
  
Ron walked out of his room, an empty plate in his hand from just having finished lunch. When he caught the gaze of his parents, he stopped in his tracks and looked back and forth between them, confused.  
  
  
"Have to tell me what?"  
  
  
Colleetta looked up at her husband and gave a sheepish smile, her husband giving a simple shrug in return.  
  
  
"Tell him."  
  
  
She looked at Ron and sighed softly.  
  
  
"Ron... You have a twin brother, and he's coming home today."  
  
  
Ron's eyes widened, filled with excitement.  
  
  
"Really? That's awesome! Wait..."  
  
  
He looked down and paused before he talked again.  
  
  
"Why wasn't I told before? I'm 35 and you're _now_ telling me?"  
  
"We're so sorry, Ron."  
  
"Where is he? _Who_ is he?"  
  
"He's supposed to be here any minute."  
  
"He's been in a mental facility for pretty much his entire life," his dad spoke up. "He's never really been... _right_... in the head. Thank God you came out fine, we don't know what we would've done without you. But your mother has had complications because of how he developed and there was nothing we could do to prevent it, or at least that's what the doctors told us."  
  
"And he wasn't okay enough until now to get out," she said. "He's had a lot of different types of therapy and treatment. We've poured out so much of our money on him to make sure he got what he needed for proper care."  
  
"I would've helped out if you told me sooner, Mom."  
  
"I know, honey. But we didn't want you to get involved since you've been busy with your band and all. We wanted you to focus on that instead of involving more drama and stress that was unnecessary."  
  
"I still would've liked to know, at least."  
  
  
The doorbell rung and their heads perked up, a smile on his parents' faces but an extremely nervous look on his own. He didn't know what was going to happen, how they would even connect and bond. Of course he was excited and looking forward to meeting his brother, no doubt about it, but he was scared things wouldn't go well. He didn't expect a simple visit to his parents to become quite an eventful one.


	2. Hey, Buddy

"Ron, meet Norman."  
  
  
Ron stared at the male in front of him and observed him to identify their similarities and differences. While they were extremely identical, there were some features Ron held that his brother didn't; Norman didn't have the squiggly vein above his left temple, he didn't have gauged ears, and most noticeably, he was a bit smaller build-wise which indicated he didn't work out a lot if at all. Working out, crossfit to be exact, was one of Ron's favorite hobbies besides playing the bass.  
  
  
"It's nice to see you," Ron said softly to him, extending his hand out for a shake. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Are you coming in?" Their father asked and opened the door wider for easier access.  
  
"Yeah, thank you," he replied with a shy smile and hesitantly walked inside, looking around curiously.  
  
  
It's been forever since Norman was home. He was taken away at such a young age that he could barely even recognize his own family, let alone the house he was brought from the hospital to. He'd say he missed it, but how can you miss something you didn't know you had in the first place?  
  
  
"So, Nor," Colleeta started, leading them into the kitchen. "What was it like?" She filled the tea kettle up with water and placed it on the stove, then turning it on.  
  
Norman shrugged. "It was okay."  
  
"Is everything just "okay"?" Ron pitched in sarcastically with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Ron, leave your brother alone."  
  
"What? I'm just messing with him."  
  
"Seriously, Mom, it's fine," he interrupted and chuckled, turning his attention to Ron. "I don't have much of a vocabulary yet."  
  
"They didn't teach you anything?"  
  
"They did, but it's hard for me to grasp new things easily so I'm always trying to learn every day," Norman explained to the fellow blonde. "They just started with the basics and went from there."  
  
"That's good at least. You're trying."  
  
"You boys want hot chocolate?"  
  
"Please," they both said in unison and smiled at each other after.  
  
  
Their mother took a few mugs out and poured the packets into each of them, the boiling water next. The twins talked about their interests and caught up on what they missed for the next couple of hours. After what seemed like forever, it was time for everyone to head into their rooms for the night.  
  
  
"We cleaned up John's old room and made it look nice for you," Colleeta said to Norman and smiled at him as she opened his door.  
  
"Who's John?"  
  
"Your younger brother, he lives with his fiance now. You also have a sister that lives with her husband up in Massachusetts."  
  
"So Ron's the lonely one?" He joked and laughed quietly. "Why is he here?"  
  
"He's just visiting for a few days, he has his own place not too far away. I'm sure he'll let you stay with him if you don't want to stay here, it's completely up to you."  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll have to think about it. I wanna know him first."  
  
"He doesn't bite."  
  
"Not if he doesn't ask," Ron joked and chuckled, Norman joining.  
  
"Ron, that's disgusting. Keep it to yourself," she said and rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone now, but don't get too crazy."  
  
  
Norman walked into the room he was staying in and stared at himself in the full-body mirror, awkwardly rubbing his left bicep with his right hand. He was self-conscious about his appearance and wished he didn't look the way he does. Especially because of all the scars he had. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared at the floor beneath his feet and nibbled on his lower lip deep in thought. Ron sat on the bed next to him.  
  
  
"I think you'll like it here. We have the most amazing parents anyone could ever ask for," Ron reassured him. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help you. I promise. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm right in the room next door if you need me. Please don't be afraid to come in at any time."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Norman had trouble falling asleep that night; he couldn't keep still, his mind couldn't relax, he was way too nervous. He hated being alone, alone in the dark, alone with no roommate to keep him company. And he didn't want to annoy Ron, so he dealt with it. Eventually he did fall asleep.


End file.
